Somewhere Only We Know
by Kathrn1095
Summary: Oh Kyle, where have you gone? I'm getting tired of waiting for you.


_**I walked across an empty land,**_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_

_**I felt the Earth beneath my feet,**_

_**Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

_August 21, 2004_

_"Hi, I'm Kyle." A boy with a green hat with red curls poking out and matching eyes stood at the edge of the bench. He looked up from his feet that were swinging back and forth, and stared at the green eyed boy. He eyed him up and down. He was wearing an orange coat, blue denim, and black shoes. Stan shook his head, and smiled shyly._

_"I'm Stan." He introduced himself, before turning back to Stark's pond. It always made him feel calm, when he needed to get away from Shelley's abusive ways, and his parents' fighting. Kyle simply stared at him._

_"May I sit?" Stan barely nods in reply, _

_"You must really like this place. I come here everyone once in a while, and I always see you here." Kyle commented, as he sat down. He didn't sit right by Stan to the point where their thighs touched, but didn't leave a lot of space in between. They were about 4 inches apart._

_"This is one of my favorite places here in South Park. I wouldn't be the same without it. It takes me away from what's going on, and makes me feel relaxed. No one comes here often, and I enjoy the quiet." Stan said slowly and quietly, and Kyle had to lean in a little closer._

_Kyle only bobbed his head up a bit. "I enjoy it here too, but I wouldn't want to interrupt your time." The corners of Kyle's lips curled up a little, as he stared at the pond._

_Stan turned his head towards Kyle, and curled his fingers around the edge of the bench. "You shouldn't have. I might enjoy the peace and quiet, but I like company too. You're good company." Stan said innocently._

_"Thanks.." Kyle barely muttered. "So are you."_

_Stan only smiled at Kyle warmly. And Kyle smiled back._

**_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_**

**_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._**

**_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in._**

**_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._ **

Stan sighed. That was 9 years ago. 9 years ago he made a new friend, that changed his life. He was 18 right now, and he would never forget it.

But then Kyle was gone. It was like he disappeared, and vanished into thin air. He last saw him on May 29th, 2007.

It was August 21st, 2013, and he was sitting at Stark's pond. He thought Kyle would pop out of the tree, cover his eyes, and ask, 'Guess who?', or just magically appear right there. But he never did. Just like he never did those past 5 years.

_Where have you gone, Kyle? I'm getting tired of waiting for you. JUST SHOW UP! _Stan breathed in loudly. He buried his face in his hands, and exhaled, just as loudly. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he refused to show Kyle that he was giving up on him. _You let me down.. You were supposed to show up. Show up and tell me that you never left me. _

"Goddamn it.."

_**I came across a fallen tree,**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_

_**Is this the place we used to love?**_

_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of..?**_

_April 3, 2005_

_"Hey, Stan!" A happy voice owned by Kyle skipped down to the bench of Stark's pond, with a freakishly happy smile._

_"Hey, dude." Stan replied. Kyle plopped down next to him._

_"Dude, I'm getting a Gamesphere! How cool is that?" Kyle got up, did a quick jig, and sat back down. _

_Stan gaped at him. "No way, dude! You're lucky as hell!" _

_Kyle didn't even seem fazed by the swear word. "I know right! I'm not trying to brag, but I'm so frigging excited! I'm going to stay up all night, and keep my brother up!" Kyle seemed proud of this._

_Stan only shook his head at his happiness. "What games are you going to play?"_

_"Oh I don't know, anything with killing zombies, definitely!" Kyle grinned to himself, and he was shaking from excitement._

_"Only you, Kyle." Stan giggled.  
_

_"Says the one who sticks to Guitar Hero!" Kyle teased. Stan pushed him playfully. Kyle pushed him back. Then they started pushing each other, until Stan pushed Kyle a little too hard. Kyle fell off the bench, and his hat came off, revealing his head of curls._

_"Woah. You have a lot of hair." Stan stared at his hair; A fiery red mass of curls. Kyle's cheeks colored and he quickly stood up and grabbed his hat and tried to put it back on, but the raven haired boy stole his hat before he could put it on._

_"I like your hair." Kyle only let out a small smile, and sat down. Stan kept staring at his hair, before reaching his hand out, and grabbing a curl. He twirled his pointer finger into Kyle's hair, before letting go, and he did the same with a few other curls. He finally stopped after a couple curls, and he brought his hand back._

_"I like your hair." He repeated._

_Kyle smiled. He pulled off Stan's hat, and put on him, knowing Stan wouldn't give it to him for a while. Stan grinned back and put Kyle's hat on._

_Silence._

_"This doesn't feel right. Give me back my ushanka."_

_"Usha- what?" _

**_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_**

**_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._**

**_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_**

**_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._ **

Stan ran his fingers through his hair, wishing he could do so to Kyle. He looked at his watch which said, '7:36'.

His phone beeped. Stan got it out quickly, thinking it was Kyle, but then he realized that they didn't exchange phone numbers. They only met at Stark's pond every Monday and Friday at 3 to 7. He looked at his phone, and saw a text from his ex-girlfriend, Wendy. _Bitch. _

He simply replied a 'Fuck off.' to her, before putting his phone away.

**_So if you have a minute, why don't we go?_**

**_Talk about it, somewhere only we know?_**

**_This could be the end of everything,_**

**_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_**

**_Somewhere only we know._**

**_Somewhere only we know._**

Stan sat there for another hour, before realizing something. This would be his last year here. He was about to enter 12th grade, and after that, he was going to college, possibly across the country.

If Kyle didn't show up today, he'll never see Kyle again.

Stan is holding on to that one hope that he'll come out from behind a bush and yell, 'Surprise!'. That he'll show up and hug him.

But there is also the bad thoughts.

_What if he moved? What if he forgot and thought I was mad, and started avoiding me? What if he didn't want to talk to me anymore? What if he di- _

He refused to complete that thought. It was too sad to bear.

**_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_**

**_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._ **

Stan noticed it was 11:52, and August 21st was almost over. He would never come here again, and he would never see Kyle again.

"Guess who?" A high pitched voice came up from behind him, and covered his eyes.

"Fuck off, Wendy. I'm busy." He said with no emotion, not turning around.

_**So tell me when, you're gonna let me in.**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.** _

"No seriously. Guess who, asshole." A deeper voice said, commanding Stan.

_No.._

**_So if you have a minute, why don't we go?_**

**_Talk about it, somewhere only we know?_**

**_This could be the end of everything,_**

**_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_ **

******_Somewhere only we know..._**

"No fucking way." Stan grabbed the hands, pulled them off, and looked at the person above him.

Kyle.

The 8 year old Kyle that Stan used to see was all grown up. He was still wearing a silly orange zip up jacket with a dark green collar and blue denim, but he was way older. His fiery red hair was tamed, and came down to his shoulders, which complimented his emerald irises. He was about 3 inches taller than Stan, standing at around 6'3. He had a small body, with the slightest hints of muscles. But the one thing that never changed was his emerald eyes.

The eyes that showed many emotions to Stan were looking at him, but with two new ones in them.

Hope and love.

Stan slowly got up, walked around the bench, and grabbed Kyle and hugged him tightly around his neck, not caring who saw it.

"Six. Fucking. Years." Stan buried his face in Kyle's neck. "You bastard. How could you do that to me?"

"So sorry.." Kyle put his arms around Stan's waist, squeezing tight. He then felt something wet run down his neck slowly. "Don't cry. I feel like an asshole."

"You are an asshole." Stan muttered, while sniffling. Kyle let out a small laugh, that sounded like heaven to Stan's ears.

Stan looked up to Kyle, cheeks slight puffed. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips against Kyle's. Kyle instantly replied, and slowly kissed back, Kyle using Stan's waist to hold onto. It was short, but sweet. It lasted about 10 seconds, before Stan finally pulled away. He let go of Kyle's neck, and instead grabbed one of his palms. He pulled him to the bench, and sat him down.

"You're such a girl." Smack on Kyle's upper arm. "See?" Smack on Kyle's cheek. "Yeah, keep proving me right."

Stan laughed, and pulled him into a kiss. He let go, and grabbed his curls, and twirled his finger into them.

"You like my hair?" Kyle smiled.

"I like your hair."

_**Somewhere only we know..**_

* * *

**_Longest songfic that I've ever made. Still not really satisfied with the ending, but oh well._**

**_Okay, so I might take a break from Style and focus and Creek and Bunny, because everyone reading this can tell I've been making a LOT of Style this past week or so. But I'm in a better writing mood because I got a Kyle plushie for my birthday and a T shirt that says, "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" "You bastards!" so I'm pretty fucking happy. Also, if you have any requests for Style, Creek, Candy, or Bunny, just ask me. It might be difficult as hell, but I'll try. Don't really support any other couples. :) The normal shippings, but whatever. _**

**_Goodbye._**


End file.
